Diabetes mellitus affects about 1 in 300 to 400 felines and a similar number in dogs. While each case is different, the monitoring of the animal's blood glucose remains equally important to ensure proper response from the animal to therapy. Monitoring can be used through the use of urine analysis strips but it is not nearly as accurate as that of a blood sample. It can also be difficult to obtain uncontaminated urine samples from cats and dogs.
One of the most challenging aspects of monitoring the glucose level using a blood sample is obtaining a blood sample from the animal. Because of the proximity of veins to the surface of the ear in felines and canines, the blood sample is typically obtained from the ear.
To retrieve the blood sample from the ear, it is necessary to determine the location of the vein or capillary bed. While it is known that veins on the cat's ear generally lie along the edge of the ear, illumination is typically necessary to ascertain the exact location of the veins.
The use of illumination thereby decreases the number of punctures needed to obtain the blood sample, which reduces bruising and possible damage to the ear that could impede the use of the ear for obtaining blood samples for future glucose tests.
Once the vein is located, a clamp is used as a tourniquet to put pressure on the vein and thereby allow for the vein to enlarge with ample blood. A lancet or puncturing device is used to puncture the skin and thereby obtain the blood sample.
Many people have a difficult time puncturing their pet's ear for fear of puncturing themselves at the same time, and not retrieving the blood sample on the first try thus having to puncture the ear numerous times. The illuminated clamp's lower arm may serve as a barrier to prevent the operator from puncturing themselves through the animal's ear and the illumination displays the vein to allow an operator to accurately puncture the vein on the first try.
Goryushins, Russian Patent No. 1209179, discloses a device having two pivotally mounted arms 3, 4 that may be used in conjunction with obtaining a blood sample. A first arm 3 includes a light source 12 that is used for illuminating the area from which it is desired to obtain the blood source. A second arm 4 includes a pressure applying head 1 with a slot 6 through which a needle (also identified with reference number 6) can be extended to puncture the skin.
The first arm 3 and the second arm 4 each include two rubber bands (also identified with reference number 6) that extend there over on opposite sides of where the skin is to be punctured. While not illustrated, it is envisioned that the rubber bands contact the opposite sides of the skin to prevent the skin from moving while the skin is punctured.